HVAC systems are sometimes used to dehumidify an environment. One way of achieving this dehumidification is by lowering the temperature of the humid environment. Present HVAC systems are ineffective and inefficient at achieving such dehumidification. Thus, methods and systems are needed to effectively and efficiently dehumidify an environment.